Violin Player
Einleitung: Wer ich bin? Natürlich! Wie solltest du auch wissen wer oder was ich bin? Also schön, der Höflichkeit halber. Man nennt mich Violin Player. Für dich aber einfach nur Player. Eine Ehre mich so nennen zu dürfen, gewiss! Aber genug der Albereien. Meinen Namen kennst du, doch jetzt zu dem was ich bin... Und weshalb ich dich diese Zeilen lesen lasse. Eine künstlerische Sadistin, die eine höchst anspruchsvolle und amüsante Gabe zu hegen weis. "Mindcontrolling". Die Musik meiner Geige gewährt mir Einblicke in euer aller Unterbewusstsein und lässt mich mit ihm spielen. Aber weshalb sadistisch? Nun lass es mich so kalt wie nur möglich formulieren: Ich habe eine Schwäche für plagende und Verstand zerfressende Suizid Gedanken. Dafür, meine Erwählten Zuhörer schreiend und zuckend in ihren Zimmern begutachten zu dürfen. Zusehen zu dürfen, wie sie sich manischen Lachens die Haut vom Fleisch reißen. Einfach köstlich. Doch genug nun der Schwärmereien! Warum du das hier liest? Ich sagte doch schon, ich bin Künstlerin! Ich will bekannt werden ! Vielleicht hilft ja eine kleine Erzählung um zu verstehen wer ich bin? Nur... dessen Ansicht kann ich leider schlecht beeinflussen, nicht wahr, Kind? Eine letzte Bemerkung: ICH bin sicher keine junge Frau, die mit einem dauer-Lächeln messerschwingend die Straße abläuft und dümmlich mit verbalen Bemerkungen um sich wirft! Ich bin nicht einmal jemand, der groß mit banalen Abschlachtereien zu tun hat, nein eigentlich bin ich, wie ich bereits erwähnte, relativ zurückhaltend. Meistens jedenfalls. Und zu guter Letzt, als liebevoll ausformolierte Drohung: Stell mich mit diesen Creep - Leuten auf eine Stufe und ich sorge dafür, das du, Kind dir selbst sie Augen ausstichst, dir deinen Skalp von deinem niedlichen Köpfchen abtrennst und dann in gekrümmter Haltung elendig verblutest! Und jetzt... ja, fang doch einfach schon mal an zu lesen, mein Kind. Wie alles begann: Es muss Jahre her sein als mich jenes Schicksal ereilte und ich meinen sterblichen Namen, meine Familie und mein Leben ablegte und mich als "Violin Player" Unter das düstere, verworrene Volk, das du als "Creeps" betitelst, mischte. Klar, sie nehmen mich nur als Schatten ihrer teils erbärmlichen Existenz war, ABER ich war schon immer der unheilvolle Schatten der sie abschätzend beäugte. Wobei ich mir doch eine kleine Schwäche für den "Song and Dance Man" eingestehen muss. Seine Violine bricht Knochen und lässt schrille Schreie voll Pein und Verzweiflung durch die Nacht hallen und dennoch tanzen seine Opfer weiter und weiter, bis sie schließlich der undankbare Tod eines vor Schmerzen sterbenden, zertretenen Opfer ereilt... Verflucht! Ich schweife schon wieder ab! Wo war ich? Ah, genau, Jahre zuvor schon legte ich mein "normales" und "unschuldiges" Dasein ab. Es musste ein kalter Dezembertag gewesen sein. Ich entsinne mich an meinen großen Tag. Ja, wahrhaft ein wundervoller Tag voller Spaß und Frohsinn. Zumindest hätte er das werden sollen. Eigentlich so wollte ich mein Gespür für meine Violine aus dunklem Eichenholz unter Beweis stellen, zeigen das ich Talent hatte, zeigen, das ich jemand war! Doch, das Schicksal hatte es nicht gut mit mir gemeint. Wirklich nicht. Es sollte mein letztes Mal sein, das die melodischen und beruhigenden Klänge meiner Violine mehr als nur einen Zeugen erreichte. Weit hinten im Publikum zog eine schemenhafte Gestalt meine naive Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, deren Lächeln einer grässlichen Fratze glich und dennoch, fühlte ich mich von dem mysteriösen, Fremden-? Ja, bleiben wir einfach bei "Fremden". -angezogen. Seine gesamte Erscheinung hatte etwas besitzergreifendes, gar gefährliches an sich. Faszinierend. Auf jeden Fall passierte durch diese Ablenkung, was nun einmal passieren musste. Genau. Ich vergeigte es wortwörtlich. Heulend und niedergeschlagen saß ich letzten Endes auf den Stufen des Theaters, dessen Einrichtung zu erdrückend für mich erschien, als die Peinlichkeit und mir das Ausmaß der Blamage hochkam, mich würgte und warme Tränen aus meinen Augen lockte. Sicher war mir bewusst, das ein immer währendes "Rundlaufen" im Leben nicht vergönnt sei. Zu Schade wie ich hinzufügen möchte. Die Sache hier nur, war: Ich hatte die wohl einzige Chance vertan, mich zu beweisen und vielleicht sogar Ansehen zu erlangen. Und dann wäre noch eine Art innerer Zwang meine Eltern glücklich zu machen. Sie zu enttäuschen, bedeutete für mich, als Kind und auch als Mensch versagt zu haben. Die Angst, das sie mich nicht mehr lieben könnten schmerzte mich. Als ausgegrenztes und abgeurteiltes Kind sieht man die Welt nunmal anders. An jenem Tag aber sprach mich auch der seltsame mysteriöse Mann an. Oder doch besser, das schemenhafte Wesen aus der hintersten Reihe, das mir den Auftritt versaute... "Weine nicht Kind. Etwas großes schlummert in dir. Ich kann machen das alle zu dir aufsehen und dich achten. Willst du das ich dich groß und stark mache? Ich kann machen, das deine Mama stolz auf dich ist." Trotz seiner unheimlichen, blechernen Stimme, die jedem normal denkenden Menschen Anlass zum "Um dein Leben laufen" gegeben hätte, blieb ich, wo ich war. Doch wer konnte es mir schon verübeln? Ich war schließlich dankbar für jeden der mich beachtete und sich mit mir abgab. Jemand der MIR dann auch noch helfen wolle, war etwas ganz tolles, ein Glitzern in meinen Kinder-Augen. Erwähnte ich eigentlich, das ich zur Naivität neigte? Was das Angebot anging... Nun... Ich bestätigte es mit einem simplen Wort : "Ja." Der Fremde lächelte sein Fratzen-Lächeln und verblasste. Ich erinnere mich, das ich unheimliche Schmerzen hatte und mich auf dem Stein krümmte, aus denen die Stufen geschlagen waren. Ich schrie mir förmlich die Seele aus dem Leibe, als meine Knochen brachen, weinte, flehte und bettelte um Gnade! Ich war verdammt noch mal so hilflos! Niemand der meine immer leiser werdenden Schmerzenschreie und Hilferufe vernahm, niemand der auf das flehende Wimmern eines Kindes aufmerksam wurde, niemand der mir den unsäglichen Schmerz von den Schultern nahm. Ich starb an jenem Tag. Mit zertrümmerten Knochen und zerissenen Eingeweiden hauchte ich den Rest meines unschuldigen Lebens aus. Dunkelheit hüllte mich ein und Kälte kroch durch das, was man einst einen Körper hätte nennen können... Und dann hörte ich sie, eine leise, sanfte und schwungvolle Melodie in meinem Kopf, mit einem düsteren Ton der im harmonischem Einklang zum leisem Schwung fungierte. Sie war einfach da. Ich wusste um mein neues Sein, wusste um mein Schicksal und ich lächelte. Ich war glücklich in jener Nacht, denn ich wusste, wer mich nicht achtete, dem würde ich Höllenqualen ereilen lassen und DANN würde auch er oder sie einsehen, das man mich zu respektieren und achten hat! Schlieslich bin ich eine Künstlerin! Achten und fürchten sollte man mich fortan! NIEMAND würde je wieder Hand gegen mich erheben, denn natürlich wusste ich auch um das Versprechen, des Fremden, ja, nun war ich wirklich stark und konnte mich der Musik hingeben und...diversen anderen Dingen. Blutigeren Dingen. Wahrlich, ich hatte sie in jener Nacht gefunden, meine Bestimmung. Mein Licht. Aber hey, wer weis? Jetzt da du von mir Kenntnis genommen hast,mein Kind, vielleicht, ja vielleicht schneie ich auch einmal bei dir vorbei... Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord